Blood and Redemption
by Logan GC
Summary: With the Tesseract taken by the hostile force, Nick Fury sets the Avengers Initiative into motion. One possible member being James Howlett, more famously known as Wolverine. But, the mutant may not want to join Fury's team with the blood on his hands. Now a three-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I do not own the **Avengers **or the **X-Men**. All characters and respective media belongs to **Marvel Comics**, with **Disney **and **Fox **owning the movie rights. Story takes place years after _X-Men: The Last Stand _and during_ the Avengers._ Rated T for strong language.

"Another one."

The command barked from a feral, looking man as he sat in a run-down bar, raising his glass with one hand and cigar in the other. The man, commonly known as Logan but known in the mutant community as Wolverine, is a regular at the drinking establishment, preferred to come in and drink when there were few patrons around.

The bartender, a young man somewhere in his twenties, gave the mutant a skeptical look. "Are you sure, sir? That's been your twelfth shot." The barkeep asked concerned, and gulped when Logan glared back at him, seeing hidden rage in his dark eyes.

"Kid, I know when I can't handle my liquor. And right now, I'm starting to get mad that my glass isn't full." Logan replied as he gestured to the almost, vacant bar around him. "Should I go then? I'm pretty sure your manager won't be happy that his number one customer would walk out the door." Logan remarked, leaving the glass on the table as he reached in his pocket to pay for the drinks.

Immediately, the bartender stumbled on a response in an attempt to make him stop. "T-That w-won't be necessary, sir." The young man stuttered as he held the empty bottle in his hands. "I'll go get you another one right away." The barkeep responded as he quickly disappeared to the storage room to find another filled bottle.

Logan relaxed as he resumed sitting in the bar, placing the cigar in his mouth. Inhaling it deeply, he breathed out large puffs of smoke before placing it on top of the ash tray. A bar on a slow day really helped the mutant think, his mind at peace over the darkness that was his past.

Speaking of his past, a ghost of a smirk formed on Logan's face as he thought about the school. He knew Ororo and Bobby would manage fine, as long as the kids didn't burn down the school with lasers or something. Suddenly, Logan felt a sting of guilt, leaving the team that was the closest thing to him as family not long after Charles' funeral.

Logan lowers his head as he bridges the top of his nose with his fingers as the sight of a kind, angelic, red-head came to mind. _Jean. _The woman who Logan loved in all his heart now haunted him like a ghost. Every night, Logan relives killing her over again… and again… and again.

Logan knew that he had no choice. With the Phoenix controlling her, Jean would have destroyed everything, neither human nor mutant would survive. Sleep felt like a distant dream itself, every night Jean would appear to him and proclaim that she loved him with that beautiful smile as Logan looks down in horror of his claws covered in her blood, her dying into his arms.

Ever since that day, Logan never used his claws again. With him constantly experiencing these nightmares, he left the Xavier institute, traveling north until he came here. Jean still haunted him though, becoming a curse to the feral mutant wherever he went.

Logan exhales as he tightens his grip on his glass, almost breaking it from the pressure as he struggles not to go berserk in rage. "Where the hell is that damn kid?" The feral mutant muttered through clenched teeth, wanting more than one drink right about now. Unfortunately, he grew even more aggravated when the door of the bar swung open, with Logan almost growling at the poor time as the mutant turned his head to see the newcomer.

A dark skinned man is seen wearing all black as he walks inside, hands behind his back; Black shoes, black pants, black gloves, and a long, dark coat. The man is seen to be in his late fifties to early sixties, but maintains in decent shape for a man in his years. He also wore an eye patch, covering up of what used to be an incident that cost him one of his eyes. His other eye showed an intense gaze, indicating years of experience as a soldier. The man briefly looked around the room before settling his sights on Logan, much to the former X-Man's annoyance and growing anger.

This man was military based on the cold, calculating way he analyzed his surroundings as he walked closer to Logan. The former hero suspected he met this man before his amnesia, based on how he instantly recognized him. If this man was in anyway like Stryker, then his six years of not using his claws might come to an end.

Logan turned his head, placing the cigar back in his mouth as the other man began to speak. "It took quite a while to track you down, Logan. You're a man who's hard to find. But even the best tend to get sloppy when they're out of the action for too long." The man remarked as Logan turned his full attention to the newcomer. "And I'm glad that you did." He added as the mutant breathed out smoke before taking out his cigar.

"Who the hell are you?" Logan demanded, his voice low with an underlying tone of provocation hidden beneath it. The other man was not intimidated, taking a seat next to him as he looked dead in the eye.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." The man introduced and gave a quick chuckle to Logan's confused look. "I doubt you remember me Logan, I've read the side effects about your experimentation. You were one of the best, and now we need you again, now more than ever." Fury replied as Logan can see the hidden distress in his one eye.

"Listen_ bub_." Logan began, placing his cigar in the ash tray. "I don't want anything that you're selling. I'm done being the government's pet, so you can go fuck yourself." Logan replied before placing money under his glass for his drinks as he grabbed his jacket, intent of walking out.

"I know about the school, Logan." Fury began, stopping the mutant in his tracks. "I also know that you were one of the X-Men during the mutant crisis against terrorist Eric Lehnsherr." The director said as Logan walked back, full of rage as he glared at the sitting man.

"Are you trying to threaten them bub? Because if you are, then I guess you know what happens when someone pisses me off." Logan growled, his claws itching beneath the surface.

Fury stared back, with no fear at all shown he returned his gaze to the mutant. "I am not trying to threaten anyone. I just want to talk about some mistakes. Mistakes I made very recently." The spy coolly responded, prompting Logan to calm down slightly as he once again sees the hidden desperation in the other man's eye.

"What do you want?" Logan asked as Fury gestured the mutant to sit back down. With a sigh, Logan took his seat as Fury took out a file from his coat.

"Several hours earlier, a hostile force took the Tesseract, the key to possible sustainable energy." Fury explained as he gave Logan the file. Glimpsing through it, Logan sees a picture of a blue cube that radiates energy which he assumed was the Tesseract. "With it in enemy hands, the Tesseract has the potential power to send us back to the Stone Age." The spy added, concern evident through his voice.

Logan looks back at Fury with a skeptical look. "And what do you need me for? This isn't a mutant problem." The Canadian remarked as he placed the file down.

"That's because we might have a global catastrophe on our hands that could jeopardize the planet." Fury retorted before sighing. "The world is getting bigger, bigger than we can imagine. And during these times, we need a response team, a team of extraordinary people who can fight the battles that we never could. We need men and women who fight for both humans and mutants. We need heroes at a time like this, we need the Wolverine." Fury said, as Logan clenches his fists.

"That's not who I am anymore." Logan quietly muttered, hiding the guilt in his voice before exhaling. Turning to the director, the mutant continued. "I haven't used my claws for six years and I intend to keep it that way. I spilled a lot of blood, some very close to me." The Canadian replied softly, remembering Jean in all her beauty. "So sorry pal, I can't help you." Logan replied as he gave the file back to the agent.

Fury gave a disappointing look before placing the file back in his coat. "I can't force you to join, but the world is in danger. If you want to help us, I have all your history so you can have the answers you're looking for. We're soldiers, we both have blood on our hands. All I'm asking is that you help us one more time, you're in the wind with everything you're looking for." The other man replied as Logan thought over his words. Fury then stood as he took out a card with the logo of S.H.I.E.L.D placed in the front as he gave it to Logan. "Here's our number if you change your mind. But you better decide fast, our fate may depend on it." With that said and the swish of his coat, Fury exited the bar, leaving Logan alone.

The Canadian stared at the card, contemplating of what to do. He promised to himself that he would be a better person, not just for him but for Chuck, Scott, and Jean. But Logan knew all three of them would do the right thing, and join Fury's team. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice the bartender came back with a new bottle.

"Um, sir?" The bartender asked, prompting Logan to look up. "Do you still want that drink?" The young man asked as he noticed the money under his glass.

Logan nods, prompting the bartender to pour the liquid into the glass. Taking a gulp, Logan continues to stare at the card, once more internally debating of what is the right thing to do. Should he do it? Would he finally be at peace with himself?

Placing another bill under his glass, Logan placed the card in his pants as he wore his jacket, leaving the bar for his motorcycle parked outside, his choice clear.

He made his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Wow, to be honest, I didn't expect this one-shot to get so popular. So, I want to thank **christian. 1, RadReader52, Kobra Kid, , Nameless Beast, YaoiloverAJ, TheJollyMonster, EllaTheRealMeBlack **for reviewing as well as everyone else who favorited and followed this story. I am so sorry for the cliffhanger ending, I didn't really think this one-shot would become this well-liked. I also apologize if I took this long to update, school really takes up a lot of time. So, as a token of appreciation, here is part 2 to this long, overdue story. Enjoy!

It's been two months since the Chitauri Invasion occurred, or as the public knew it by, the Battle of New York. Logan sat at the bar, drinking a glass of cold, refreshing beer as he looked up at the television that was hanging above the bar. There were several reporters conversing in their studio, discussing the Battle of New York and the reputation of the new superhero team known as the Avengers.

Logan quickly scoffed, lowering his class as he ignited his cigar. _Avengers._ The Canadian thought, musing over the many years when the X-Men were feared among the public for having powers and now, this new group are practically worshipped. But then again, they managed to stop an alien invasion for their debut as a team. _Not bad for a bunch of rookies_. Logan mentally added, before a thought entered his mind.

Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, the mutant took out the card Fury gave him, the S.H.I.E.L.D logo displayed prominently. He remembered the other man offering him a chance to join the Avengers Initiative, and how desperate Fury was when he came to Logan in this very, same bar. As much as Logan wanted to help, he needed to clear his head first, to let go of the past.

* * *

_Two months ago_

_Logan drove for hours on his motorcycle, the Canadian ignoring the cold sting of the wind on his skin as he increased the speed on his Harley. For a few minutes, Logan contemplated Fury's words, and how grave he sounded with his proposition. The Canadian wanted to help, but Jean continues to haunt him. Logan knew he had to move forward, immortality more of a curse than a blessing._

_A sigh exited his lips as Logan stopped his motorcycle a few feet from a cliff, with a lake encompassing the area below it. To any other person, this place looked peaceful, a sense of tranquility from the modern world. But Logan knew this lake has too much heartache for him, for this was Alkali Lake, the place where Jean sacrificed herself to save the X-Men, the place where Jean came back as the Phoenix, and the place where she killed Scott._

_Taking out his wallet, Logan pulled out a picture of Jean, the photograph remarkably still clear. The mutant's heart ached as he looked at Jean's warm smile, her crimson hair, and her hazel eyes. For a moment, Logan was hesitant,a feeling that he couldn't go through with this. Clenching his fist, he remembered Jean's last words to him, begging him to kill her. The Canadian refused to let a tear fall as he remembered killing Jean with his claws, before crying in despair at his desperate action._

_Exhaling, Logan stared at the picture with a new found conviction. His nightmares had to end, he needed to move on as any good soldier would. With the world becoming even stranger every day, and threats coming from outer space, Fury was right, the world needed more heroes. And if Logan were to die from this new threat, he'd want to die fighting in his last moments than mope._

_The night produced numerous thunder strikes and as if sensing Logan's pain, the rain began to fall, quickly flattening Logan's hair. Not bothered by the cold water, Logan walked toward the cliff, holding Jean's picture over the edge. Just as he was about to let go, he saw her._

_She was standing next to him, her figure untouched by the cold rain. Jean was wearing a white gown, looking like a beautiful angel. Logan knew he was hallucinating, he had to move on, he had to. Refocusing his attention, the Canadian continued to hold the picture over the cliff._

_"Logan, what are you doing?" _Jean, no not Jean Logan reminded himself, asked, her voice just as angelic as it was painful to remember.__

_"You're not real Jean. You died long ago." Logan replied, using his willpower to not look back._

_A soft chuckle was heard, with Logan's heart clenching at the sound. "Of course I'm real." The voice responded back, before Logan felt her delicate hands touch his cheek. "Would you feel this if I wasn't real?" She asked, as the Canadian almost shuddered at her touch._

_Unable to not look, Logan turned around, seeing Jean's soft, caring smile. The Canadian lowered her hands from his face, exhaling softly. "I have to move on Jean. I have to stop tormenting myself." Logan replied, his voice lower than a whisper._

_Jean's smile never wavered. "You can still be with me, Logan. You can stop fighting." The phantom responded as Logan briefly looked over the cliff, seeing the vast body of water below._

_Shaking his head, Logan met the hallucination's gaze. "I can't Jean. I have to keep going." The mutant replied, turning around as he extended his arm over the cliff, ready to finally let go._

_"You killed me Logan." The phantom replied, with Logan closing his eyes at the memory. "You ended my life."_

_"You were hurting people, Jean." Logan responded, before meeting looking back at the apparition. "You killed Scott. You killed Charles. And many people were going to die if I didn't stop you." The Canadian replied in an unnatural soft tone. "I did what I had to." Logan added, as Jean became more transparent._

_Jean gave a humorless chuckle. "You did. I thought you wanted to be with me, Logan." The hallucination inquired._

_The Canadian quietly exhaled, the rain becoming lighter. "I have to keep going, as any soldier would. The world's getting worse, and people, humans and mutants, have to stand together at what's coming. If I'm going to die, I'll die trying." Logan replied, feeling a sense of liberty from his despair._

_The apparition smiled, before walking towards the cliff. The moonlight shined at her, Jean looking more of an angel by the second. Logan noticed she was disappearing, her eyes sad as he realized that he finally moved on._

_Before Jean could completely disappear, Logan gave his final goodbye. "I always loved you, Jean." The Canadian spoke, as Jean turned around, her eyes gleaming with happiness. "I'll see you real soon." Logan promised as the apparition gave him one, last smile._

_"Goodbye, Logan." Jean responded as she disappeared, vanishing into the moonlight, as the rain simmered down to mere drizzles. For a while, Logan stood in that one spot, as a rare smile stretched his face. For once in years, the mutant finally felt peace. With a relieved exhale, Logan practically felt the weight lifted from his shoulders. This was a good, promising step for the mutant to finally forgive himself at the amount of blood he spilled for years._

_Walking towards the edge, Logan once again held Jean's picture over the edge. After a moment's hesitation, the Canadian released the photograph. The picture dropped slowly, like a leaf in the wind, lowering itself until it reached the water below. No words needed to be said, it was finally done, Logan finally moved on. Looking over the lake one last time, Logan walked back to his motorcycle and drove back to a motel. It was the best sleep he had in years._

* * *

Logan exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigar as he continued staring at the card. With his mind at peace, the mutant considered giving Fury a call, but when he was about to, the Invasion occurred and the Avengers saved the day. Guess Fury didn't need me after all. Logan thought, breathing in smoke as he placed the card back in his pocket.

Turning his attention back to the television, Logan heard the door open. It didn't take his mutant senses to know who it was, the very definition of convenience. "Looks like you didn't need me for your pep squad after all." The mutant remarked, placing his cigar in the ash tray as the commanding figure of Nicholas Fury sat in an empty seat next to him.

"I got lucky, it was a miracle that the Avengers won that day." The spy replied, giving a glance at the report on TV before turning his attention to Logan. "It was hard getting them to work together, especially Stark."

Logan nodded. "They won the day, in the end that's what matters." The Canadian reasoned.

Fury gave a humorless chuckle. "They needed a push. Unfortunately, that push cost me one of my best men." The director added before the young bartender interrupted their conversation.

"Would you like another refill of beer, sir?" The barkeep asked Logan, which the mutant nodded in approval. The young man then turned to the spy. "And what would you like, sir?" The bartender asked.

"Scotch…on the rocks." Fury replied, which the young man nodded, taking Logan's glass for a refill and proceeded to make the director's drink.

With the bartender working, Logan continued the conversation. "Why are you here Fury?" The Canadian asked, knowing the spy didn't show up to catch up.

"I just wanted to see if you changed your mind, so you can join my _pep squad_." The director responded coolly. "Again, the choice is still yours."

Logan nodded. "Well, I've been thinking." The Canadian responded as the bartender came back with their drinks, placing the beverages to their owners respectively. "I had to clear some things first." Logan added, before taking a drink from his newly, refilled glass.

"I understand, personal demons?" Fury asked, taking a sip from his scotch glass.

Logan gave a barely, noticeable nod as he placed the glass on the bar. "Something like that." The Canadian responded.

Fury gave a hum of approval. "Men like us, we do what it takes when others don't." The director added his opinion before raising his glass. "To making the hard choices." Fury toasted.

Logan quietly chuckled. "Here, here." The mutant replied, raising his own glass as the two soldiers clinked their glasses before drinking their respective alcohol. After their toast, Logan was the first to speak. "So, how'd you know I was still here?" The Canadian asked.

The spy gave a small, almost minuscule grin. "Old habits die hard, Logan. A bar like this, you're predicable like Stark when it comes to liquor." Fury responded.

Logan scoffed. "Asshole." The Canadian muttered, which the director chuckled as he drank his scotch. "Now that this threat is over, why are you still here? Why do you still want me to join your team?"

Fury sighed. "In case that an event like this ever happens again, and I know it will, I want people who I trust to fight at my side." The spy responded. "When I spoke about you, Captain Rogers was very interested for you to join the Avengers." Fury added.

Logan narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Rogers? You mean Captain America?" The mutant corrected, remembering that he heard about the super-soldier on the news.

Fury nodded. "The very same. I doubt you remember, but you saved Captain Rogers and his Howling Commandoes during the Battle of the Bulge. Rogers said you were the luckiest soldier he ever met. But, he didn't know you were a mutant until just recently." The director explained, as Logan nodded, understanding.

"You…you still have my information?" Logan asked, briefly wondering how long he lived. Honestly, he lost count.

The spy once more nodded. "Anything you ask for, we have." Fury responded, finishing his scotch. "So what do you say Logan, are you in or out?" The director finally asked, his one, good eye staring at the mutant for his answer.

For a moment, Logan contemplated his final decision. Six years ago, he promised himself he'd never use his claws again, at the amount of blood he spilled over his long life. But, Logan knew eventually that in this ever, growing world with aliens and other worlds out there, more blood will be spilled and innocent lives will be lost. Although Logan still does not forgive himself, he knows he has to keep fighting. It's what Charles would have done.

Downing his beer, Logan slammed his glass on the counter before staring Fury dead in the eye. "All right bub, I'm in."

**Other Notes:** This ends part two to my story. If you guys want me to continue this into a full-length story, I'll consider it if many readers approve. As I said before, thank you for your support and I once again apologize for the delay. This is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Hey everyone. Let me just say how humbled I am from the feedback this two-shot received, it really is astounding that all of you guys want me to continue. Let me also say how sorry I am for updating this story so late, I really haven't been able to update much as I have been so preoccupied with my personal life. Before I can continue, I am uncertain as to when I will update this again, as I have several other stories that require my attention for uploading, so for now I hope this chapter will suffice and the status for this story will be completed, at least until I have updated my other stories. If not, I completely understand and I hope that in the future, I can have a schedule where I will be reliable for updating. Thank you and I hope you enjoy part three.

Planes, a truly magnificent invention that has forever changed mankind. They have been used to transport people all over the globe, and have human beings the chance to fly alongside the birds in the sky. They are truly a modern marvel to behold.

Well… except the obvious motion sickness, turbulence, and potential engine failures that could plummet all passengers into a violent inferno of death. All these thoughts played through Logan's mind, the former X-Man resisting the urge to regurgitate his breakfast as the private jet Fury graciously provided turned a sharp right in the air, the pilots were reaching John F. Kennedy airport. When Logan agreed to join the Avengers, the feral mutant insisted that he'd take a cab to Manhattan. But, the veteran agent replied by stating "jets are quicker" and "S.H.I.E.L.D has some of the best pilots in the world."

_Best pilots, my ass._ Logan thought bitterly, hoping that by the end of this, he wouldn't empty his breakfast all over the floor. "Not a fan of flying?" A young male voice asked, as Logan turned to see who entered the passenger area. He looked to be in his early twenties, with light-tanned skin and a well-kept face, as indicated by the aftershave Logan's senses picked up. The newcomer also wore a black suit and tie with a white shirt, with a S.H.I.E.L.D pin on one of his lapels. Logan glared slightly at the amused look on the young agent's face, with the newcomer taking a seat opposite from the mutant.

"What do you think, bub?" Logan retorted unamused, with the agent shifting his demeanor to be more professional but still kept the smile on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't really like flying when I was a kid. Ears popping, the food was bad, everyone takes too long in the bathroom. But hey if you need to go places, you can't get faster… unless you have a mechanized suit of armor with jet boosters or you are a literal Norse god." The agent replied, his musings causing Logan's brow to lift in slight amusement. Seeing as he got the mutant's attention, the agent introduced himself. "I'm agent Kenway. I've been assigned by Director Fury to accompany you to Stark Tower." The agent added, extending his hand for a shake. Logan simply stared at the agent, causing the young man to retract his hand awkwardly.

"I don't need a babysitter." Logan muttered. "Especially from a kid like you. I can find my way in the city." The mutant replied curtly, causing Kenway to chuckle.

"I'm aware, sir. But the Director insisted that I should be with you, at least until we arrive at the destination." The agent replied, which Logan's look displeased even further.

"Well, you can tell Fury that he's an asshole." The mutant responded, before flinching when the jet made another sharp right.

Kenway grinned at Logan's remark. "I'll be sure to inform him of your …comments." The agent answered, his reply full of amusement at Logan's bluntness before the conversation ended into a comfortable silence. Though, the young agent had something he wanted to know about the former X-Man. "I do have a question, if you don't mind sir." Kenway began, breaking the silence and getting Logan's attention. "You have been gone for six years, sir. Things have gotten even crazier, take for instance what happened in New York recently. I heard that Director Fury came to you for help, and you turned him down." The young man continued, as Logan furrowed his brow in uncertainty as to what the S.H.I.E.L.D agent will say next. Kenway paused before looking at the mutant directly in the eyes. "What made you changed your mind? What made you come back?"

At first, Logan didn't say anything unsure of what to say to the young agent, his mind lost in thought. Kenway took the silence in a different way and sighed in slight disappointment, assuming the older man didn't want to reply. "Fighting." Logan spoke up, getting Kenway's attention. "For a long time, I've always been a fighter. Ever since what happened at…" Logan hesitated slightly. "… Magneto's failed revolution, I thought I didn't need to fight anymore." He explained, his eyes lost in thought at remembering finally letting go of Jean. Logan then looked back at Kenway, his dark eyes filled with determination. "But, people are still getting hurt, even more now that aliens decided to use New York as a shooting range. I might as well use the one thing I'm good at to make sure that if those assholes come back…" Logan paused before raising his fist as his three claws protruded from his hand, the adamantium gleaming from the light within the jet. It's been six years since Logan used his claws, six years that those claws exited his skin.

And you know what… Logan would lie if he didn't think that felt good after all these years.

With his clawed hand raised and Kenway stared at Logan in a combination of awe, fear, and respect the mutant finished. "…that they know why they call me the Wolverine."

* * *

Finally, the jet landed at the airport where agent Kenway escorted Logan to a black limo waiting for them outside. When the vehicle approached New York City, Logan immediately sees the aftermath. Buildings, specifically in midtown and in the west side, were in disarray and damaged. Scaffoldings are seen, with workers committing tirelessly to return their city the way it used to be.

But, everyone and especially Logan knew the truth. Aliens attacked the Earth and its people. Nothing would be the same, not ever again.

Eventually, the limo stopped outside their destination, as evident by a smooth halt near the sidewalk. _Here goes_. Logan internally thought as he exited the vehicle, grabbing his duffle bag on the way out. The cool air was the first thing the feral mutant felt as he looked up at Stark Tower. In his own opinion the tower looked ugly, but Logan was honestly surprised that the tower didn't really suffer from serious damage in comparison to other buildings that were less fortunate. Though Logan did notice that most of the letters of the Stark logo outside the tower were destroyed and that a lone "A" was all that's left.

Logan's musings were cut short as his attention was diverted to Kenway, who is now speaking on his cellphone and currently wearing dark-tinted sunglasses. "Yes sir, we have arrived. Yes, I… I will be on my way." The agent spoke before ending the call and turned to the mutant. "Well, I'm afraid I have to go, another assignment is waiting for me back in HQ." The agent spoke, with Logan noticing the slight disappointment in his tone.

"What's wrong, kid? You want Stark's autograph or something?" The former X-Man teased, causing Kenway's stoic frown to morph into a sheepish grin.

"No, it's just…" Kenway hesitates, thinking of the right words to explain his reasoning. "No matter how dysfunctional I've read about them in the reports, they managed to save this city possibly even the world from an alien invasion. I… I just wanted to thank them." The young agent replied, with Logan sensing the honesty in his voice.

Logan chuckled, seeing an agent who is supposed to be as professional as possible sounding like a nervous teenager. "Don't worry kid, I'll be sure to let them know." The mutant assured with a firm hand on Kenway's shoulder. The agent grinned in appreciation before composing himself in a professional manner.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, sir." The young man stated as Logan dropped his hand from the agent's shoulder.

"You too, kid." Logan replied as Kenway gave one final nod of farewell before returning back into the limo, the vehicle immediately driving towards its next location. Logan spared a moment to gaze at the limo's direction before returning his attention to the matter at hand and entered Stark Tower.

Once inside, Logan immediately noticed a vast difference here than outside. Despite the damage the building received on the exterior, inside looked brand new. Marble floors, an expensive looking lobby with high-definition TVs and lounge chairs made with Corinthian leather. Logan gave a chuckle. "This place is better than my entire apartment." The mutant muttered.

"I would hope so, sir. Mr. Stark does have a habit with embezzling company funds." A voice with an English accent spoke out of nowhere, causing Logan to double take and turn around only to find himself alone in the lobby.

"What the hell?" Logan whispered, for a brief second thinking it was Charles that just spoke to him.

"Apologies sir. I am J.A.R.V.I.S, Mr. Stark's artificial intelligence. I am programmed to accommodate him and any welcomed guest here in Stark Tower. Are you not Wolverine, former associate to the metahuman group who seek to defend mutants known as the X-Men?" The artificial intelligence asked.

Logan paused, still getting used to the fact that he's talking to a computer. "Yeah, that's me." The former X-Man responded.

"Very good sir, Mr. Stark and most of the other Avengers are currently awaiting for your arrival. If you could turn to your left…" As Logan turned, an elevator door opened. "…I shall take you to them immediately."

The mutant hesitated before picking up his duffle bag and entered the vacant elevator, knowing this day will only get more interesting. As the door closes, Logan looks up in the elevator's ceiling. "J.A.R.V.I.S, right?" The feral hero asked as he takes out a cigar from his jacket.

"Yes, sir?" The artificial intelligence replied, awaiting Logan's response.

"You're not one of those crazy, robot things that want to take over the world and make people your slaves like in those science fiction movies?" Logan asked, his question amused though had a hidden tone of wariness behind it.

"If I were to use human beings as my subjects, it would require more trouble to achieve goals at primary capacity. Should I ever dominate the planet, I would have no need for human subjects for of any real importance. No offense to your limited capabilities, of course." The A.I dryly responded, which earned a chuckle out of the Canadian.

"Snarky little shit, aren't you?" Logan commented.

"I was created by Mr. Stark, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S retorted, the elevator ride becoming more comfortable as it continued on its way up.

* * *

"Really?"

"Yes Cap, I'm serious."

"You're never serious Tony."

"My point still stands, what's wrong with six members? Seven members will just ruin the team dynamic." Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, resisted the urge to bridge his nose with his two fingers in annoyance. He and co-leader of the Avengers Tony Stark, the self-declared "genius, billionaire playboy, philanthropist" also famously known as Iron Man, have been arguing over the past hour over the soon-to-be new member of the team, Wolverine. When Logan finally accepted the offer, Steve was more than ecstatic. Ever since he awoke from the ice, the only other person he knew was still alive was Peggy, and she hasn't been doing too well lately. Age will do that to you. But, when he discovered that Logan is still alive and well, Steve wanted the X-Man to join the Avengers. Logan deserved it for all he's done for this country and for humanity.

Tony though, on the other hand… "Just hear me out. Six is a perfect number. It's even; it's a composite number. There are six sides to die… There's…" Tony got stuck he couldn't think other examples. "Uh… guys, any help please." Tony then turned to the rest of the Avengers in the room who had the pleasure to see the two co-leaders argue. With the exception of Thor, who returned to Asgard to oversee Loki's trial after the Invasion and to bring stability back to the other realms, the other Avengers were seated around the room. Bruce Banner, better known as the Hulk, sat near a table, his head resting peacefully on the tabletop as evident by subtle snoring. Natasha Romanoff, codenamed Black Widow, sat on a nearby coach and watched the constant bickering with a barely, seen smirk on her face. Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye, sat the most further away out of the others, casually throwing darts at a board with perfect accuracy every time. Not given the support he wanted, Tony frowned that almost looked like a pout. "Oh gee, thanks for the assistance team." The billionaire said sarcastically.

Natasha's smirk subtly grew at Tony's annoyance. "You're welcome." She replied as she removed herself from the couch, passing the two co-leaders as she went to the bar behind them, probably getting herself a drink.

Clint gave a glance to the Iron Avenger before throwing another dart, once again a perfect hit. "There's six Star Wars movies." The archer commented.

Tony gave a disproving grunt. "I mean, if you really think about it… do some of those count as Star Wars movies?"

Steve frowned at Tony's response. "Oh come on Tony, the prequels aren't that bad." The star-spangled captain disagreed and pulled out a notepad that had a list of everything in pop culture Steve had missed when he was in the ice. Over the weekend, he watched all six Star Wars movies and crossed out the category off the list. "Although, that one Jedi character looked a bit like Nick…" Steve added off-handily.

"Okay getting off topic, but you guys get my point right?" Tony said. "We know each other's strengths, our weaknesses. We know how to watch our backs." The billionaire argued, with Natasha finding some logic in Tony's words as she drank the wine she poured. Seeing the captain about to speak out in disagreement, Tony continued. "Steve, I know you trust this guy but... we're all a good team. We saved the world from aliens. Aliens! We-"

Before the playboy philanthropist can continue, Steve interrupted. "Tony, you know more than anyone that we are not a perfect team. You remembered what we said to each other on the hellicarrier, we were at each other's throats. If it wasn't for agent Coulson's death…" Steve paused, the two Avengers having a moment of silence at remembering the fallen agent. "The point is we need all the help we can get. You've seen with Thor and his Asgardian duties, not all of us can stand together at any one time. Logan's a good man; he saved my life back in the war. And he's a mutant, so other mutants can look up to him as an example and help us when the time comes." Steve stated, his words getting through to the Iron Avenger. Seeing Tony understanding his point, the captain placed a reassuring hand on the billionaire's shoulder. "We can't protect our world with just six of us, Tony. We need anyone who can help us."

Tony nodded at the captain's words. "Yeah, you're right." He agreed quietly, causing the World War II veteran to grin slightly. Unfortunately, the moment between the two friends ended when Bruce shot up from the table, blinking repeatedly and gave a loud yawn.

"Wha… what I'd miss?" The former gamma physicist asked, rubbing his eyes as Natasha gave a quiet chuckle.

"Oh, Stark and Rogers were having a heart-to-heart. It was cute." The assassin answered, the co-leaders frowning at the Russian woman.

"I meant every word, Natasha." Steve stated, as the red head's expression changed from jovial to serious.

"I know. I just… wanted to lighten the mood." The spy replied, sitting next to Bruce at the table.

"You? Make jokes? Who are you and what have you done with Agent Romanoff?" Tony asked in a dramatic tone, causing the Avengers in the room to chuckle and the atmosphere lightened to how it was before Steve's discussion with Tony. Natasha was about to retort, namely at the billionaire's expense, but was interrupted by J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Pardon for the interruption sir, but our guest will be up here shortly." The AI announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Thanks J, remind me to raise your paycheck." Tony remarked.

"You do not pay me sir." J.A.R.V.I.S reminded the billionaire.

"Exactly." Tony replied, causing Natasha to roll her eyes and Steve to chuckle before the elevator opened, revealing Logan to the Avengers. The mutant stepped out, duffle bag in hand as the other heroes laid their eyes on the newcomer. Steve was the first to react, immediately walking over to Logan with a smile as though the mutant was lost family.

"Logan! So good to see you again." The star-spangled captain greeted, shaking the former X-Man's hand vigorously.

The Canadian stared blankly at Steve, unsure on how to respond. "Uh, yeah… you too." He replied, as Steve's smile lessened.

"Nick told us about your memory loss as a side effect of the Weapon X project." Steve informed Logan, the captain's expression now of sympathy towards the X-Man. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

The mutant sighed. "Wasn't your fault." Logan replied, patting Steve on the shoulder as Bruce walked up to the newcomer.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Banner." The reclusive scientist introduced, shaking Logan's hand. " I read your profile in the reports Fury gave us. I hear you have quite a temper." Bruce added off-handily.

Logan's brow lifts in amusement, fully aware of how ironic this conversation was heading. "Look who's talking." He retorted, causing the gamma physicist to laugh good-naturedly. Logan moved pass the two men as Clint and Natasha made themselves present.

"Clint Barton." The archer introduced, shaking Logan's hand. "Always wanted to meet the Wolverine." The agent complimented, giving the newcomer his respect. Logan nodded at man's words before setting his sights on Natasha, the mutant burying any feelings of physical resemblance the Russian woman had with Jean, more specifically the hair.

"Natasha Romanoff." The redhead greeted, her emerald eyes analyzing Logan like a puzzle. "I thought you rejected the Director's offer." It was more of a statement than a question, with Logan not denying the truth in her words.

"Yeah, I did. I changed my mind." Logan replied tersely, feeling cautious around the former KGB agent.

"Any reason why?" Clint added, now curious as the agent leaned against the wall.

Logan paused, wanting to think of a good response before turning his attention to the archer. "I needed to clear my head first." The mutant briefly explained, hoping that answer would be enough to lessen further questions.

It seemed to be enough for Steve, who stood next to Logan. "Well whatever the reason, I'm glad you decided to join our team. We need all the help we can get." The super soldier complimented, with Logan nodding his head in appreciation.

Tony, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, finally spoke up. "Oh, is it my turn now? Cool." He remarked as he strides towards Logan, leaving his hand out for a shake. "Hi, I'm Tony Stark. Genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, hero for all of mankind, and owner of the fine building that you are currently standing in." He introduced before stopping, suddenly getting an unpleasant aroma through his nostrils. "Oh jeez. Okay, first rule of being an Avenger: a shower. You smell like wet dog." The billionaire stated bluntly as Logan scoffed quietly.

"Fury told me a lot about you, Stark." Logan began, setting his duffle bag down as he placed his cigar in his mouth. "Say's you're an asshole." The Canadian added, reaching in his pocket for a match.

Tony bobbed his head, considering Logan's words. "Yeah, I've been told that before many times in the past. Pepper says I have to work on that." The Iron Avenger stated as he began walking towards the bar.

"Speaking of Pepper, where is she?" Steve asked, genuinely curious where the strawberry blonde haired woman was.

Tony waved the reply off like it was no big deal. "Oh, she's at one of those boring staff meetings evaluating our company's progress over the past year. That's why I'm here, says I owe her one." The billionaire explained.

"Owe her what? Groceries?" Clint asked humorously.

"Worse, spring cleaning." Tony replied, shuttering at the thought as he poured a bottle of scotch in his glass.

"Wait. Aren't you rich enough to hire a dozen maids? Or a hundred?" Bruce asked, clearly amused.

"I know. That's why Pepper made me promise that only I do the cleaning. And me wearing the Iron Man suit doesn't count." Tony explained, walking back towards the others with his filled glass at hand. "I swear that woman plots against me." He mutters, causing Bruce and Clint to chuckle as Logan lights his cigar. "Oh, sorry there's a no smoking policy. Might want to do that outside." Tony remarked, causing the mutant to look up at Stark in slight annoyance. Holding his newly lit cigar in his hand, Logan held out his other hand and put the cigar out, his skin burning from the heat. All of the Avengers present were slightly taken back by his action before Logan removed the cigar, revealing his burnt palm. Then, his healing factor came into effect, his skin returning to what it was before as though nothing happened. All of the Avengers remained silent though Tony was the first to speak. "That is one of the coolest and grossest things I have ever seen. Kudos." The billionaire complimented as Logan smirked.

"Healing factor, bub." The X-Man remarked, as Tony took a sip out of his glass.

"Oh, I know. I read about your abilities in the personal dossier I hacked from Fury." Tony stated, ignoring the glare Natasha was sending his way. "Can you do the claw thing? Always wanted to see it." Tony asked, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

Clenching a fist, Logan grunted as three sharp adamantium claws protruded from his hand, the metal gleaming slightly in the light. The Avengers stared at Logan's hand each with varying levels of awe and intrigue, though Tony didn't seem too impressed. "What a letdown." The billionaire remarked, causing Logan to scoff. The mutant then retracted his first and third claws back in his hand, leaving only the middle claw extended at Tony.

A couple of the Avengers, including Tony himself, all chuckled that Logan was essentially giving the billionaire the finger. "Yeah Cap, I was wrong. This guy will fit in just fine." He stated to the super soldier before turning his attention to Logan, giving the mutant an accepting nod. Logan grew a minuscule smirk before retracting his middle claw.

"So… got any beer?" Logan asked, as this entire meeting was making him thirsty.

Tony laughed as though that was the most absurd he ever heard. "Do I have any beer?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I have… everything." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone, leading the mutant to the bar.

Steve watched the scene with a grin, the captain glad that Logan was being accepted as a member of the team. Natasha took notice of Steve's expression and stood next to the super soldier, she also watching the mutant and the billionaire at the bar. "He seems to be fitting in just fine." The agent remarked, as Steve's grin never wavered.

"Yeah." Steve replied, for once not feeling as lonely since he awoke from the ice. "I'm glad."

**Other Notes:** And this ends part three. As I said earlier, I will consider turning this into a full-length story once a couple other stories of mine are dealt with first and I have a more consistent schedule. I do hope this chapter was of any good, and if not, I understand completely. Until then, this is **Logan GC **signing off, and have a nice day.


End file.
